Capturing the heart of a Witch
by Purple Myst
Summary: Hermione meets the Cullen's while in hiding in America and then goes into Vampire witness protection program... Edward never goes to Italy and never goes back to being with Bella Rated T for now Hermione/Edward pairing, slight Bella bashing (both Harry and Ron are dead)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It had been five years Voldermort won, five years since she went on the run. During time on the run, she changed her looks so much not even her parents would recongize her (not that could anyways). Her once brown frizzy hair was a short and black as midnight, she even went as far as to change her name. Hermione Granger died on the battlefield that fateful day in June, she had just watched as Harry was taken down by Voldemort. As she sat there with Harry's head in her lap crying, the once love of her life told her to run and continue running until she felt safe enough to stop.

During her time on the run, she met the most amazing oven of Vampires she had ever thought to meet. She had just arrived in L.A and was working at a hospital near where she was staying at the time, when she met Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. It had been a holiday party for the staff and their familes, she had noticed that the Cullen's weren't eating or even drinking anything while there. It wasn't until she was working with him up close that she realized what he was, at first she thought she was just over stressed from being in hiding to long. Then she remembered what she had learned in school about vampires, it had said that vampires had harden skin and a cold touch.

After talking to them and meeting their 'family', she came to realize that everything she had learned in school was different then what she was hearing from them. Once she felt confortable around them, she told them her secert; she told them that she was a muggle-born witch from England and was on the run from a group of people set out to kill her. She told them of her life in England and at Hogwarts, told them of the war and how Voldemort had won. What took her by surprise was that Carlisle had once meet him, back when he still went by Tom Riddle; Carlisle had said that even back then there was something about him that felt off.

For once since she had been in hiding Hermione felt like she could finally stay in one place but that feeling didn't last long when the wards she had set up started ringing as if someone tripped them. Without thinking she apperated straight to the Cullen home, as she appeared out front the small one with black hair was waiting for her outside with hot cup of tea. "I saw you coming and figured you would need this, Esme and Rose are upstairs getting you room ready. Actually it's our brother's room but since he's not here we figured you could use it." she said as she handed her the tea.

"How did you know I was going to show up? I thought that you only get visions of things that might happen?" Hermione asked. Alice just laughed, "I have been keeping an eye you so to speak and when I saw that you had unwanted guests, it showed me that you would be coming here in need of help. Now lets get you inside so you can get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day filled with shopping." she said with a smile. Hermione just groaned, thinking to herself 'not another Lavender'.

Then it dawned on her, "Wait you have another brother besides Emmett? I remember Carlisle saying something about it but I never fully paid attention, why am I being set up in his room then?" Hermione asked. Alice just looked at her and said "Because he thought he fell in love with a Human girl named Bella, then we had a birthday party for her at our home. She got a paper cut and my mate Jasper almost attacked her, so Edward made us all leave. He told her that she would safer away from us and him, to move on with her life and to forget him. So that's why we are here in L.A, he left to 'find' himself and he hasn't returned since."

Hermione just nodded "I know what it is to feel like your in love, I thought I was in love with one of my best friends. But instead of running with me like I had hoped he stayed behind, just after arriving here I heard he was killed for being a tratior to his kind. So I understand what he is going through, maybe he will find someone better; someone who actually loves him for him and wont be trying to get him to change her. My ex was like that, he wanted me to stay home and pop put at least eight children while he galavanted off to play hero, what I failed to tell that there are no children in my future at all. In our fifth year a very well placed curse took that away from me." she said sadly as she followed Alice into the house and towards her temparay room.

Hermione had been staying with the Cullen's for a coulpe of months when Alice got one of her vision's about Bella. It was one where she was standing on the edge of a cliff looking out into the Ocean, Hermione told her that Bella was just trying to do something get attention. And to give it a couple days before she called Edward, from what she understood he had enough on his plate with going to the Volturi.

So Alice did as Hermione, when she saw that Bella was well and with her father she decided that she wouldn't call Edward after all. But then everything changed, Edward was coming home to the Cullen's and that meant Hermione would have to give up her room. Finally the day came for Edward to come home and Hermione was in the middle of packing when a Bronze hair and gold eyes, "So your the reason why I was subplanted to the garage again, you don't look like a newborn but yet I can't seem to get a read on you." he said with a silky voice.

She smiled and pulled her wand "Well the reason you can't read my mind is because I blocked to keep unwanted people out. If you give me a few minutes I will gladly take my things to the garage, besides I don't plan to stay much longer. I have heard that there is a wizarding community in Seattle that I can go back to school in. I have put your family at risk by staying with them, if the ones I am running from were to find out that I was staying with Vampires your family would be in much worse danger than I am. I adore your family and do not wish for them to come to harm for hiding a wanted witch in thier home, these wizards are not as kind as me. They will burn you and not care that you feed from animals or humans." she said with saddness in her voice.

"How long much longer are you staying, since I am the only one who has yet to get to know you. If you like I can drive you up to Seattle, I was planing on talking to my father about returning to Forks. I think its time for me to return and face Bella at least this time I will know what to except, I just might be able to advoid her as well. It's a shame that you wish to go to a magic school, I would think you might be able to hide better among the non-magical population. Don't you think that would be the first place they would look is among your kind at a magical school?" he said.

Before she could say anything to what he was suggesting the annoying pixie as Alice was called, came running in "So what is this I see about you going to a normal school with Edward and I? I say it's makeover time, I have been dying to do something with that friz you call hair and there are plenty of stores to go and get you a new wardrobe. By the way Edward, Carlisle agree's with you about returning to Forks it seems he was offered his job back; so it looks like we will be returning for the rest of the year. Don't worry Hermione, we will help you catch up in no time." she said with a bounce in her step.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It took a few days to convince Hermione that Edward was right about her not returning to magic school and that she would safer surrounded by vampires in a school filled with muggles. So here she was sitting in a beautician's chair about to get a head to toe makeover, starting with her hair. After fighting with Alice about cutting it as short as hers they agreed that she should have it straightened and dyed. Then after that was done Alice began dragging her through store after store buying her everything from formal dresses to sexy underwear that no one would ever see and every time Hermione mentioned the latter, she would get this far off look in her eyes that meant she knew something but wasn't telling.

Once Hermione was done playing living doll for Alice, they returned back to the Cullen residence, Carlisle was waiting for them. "Hermione, I took the liberty of having some paperwork drawn up saying that I am your legal guardian due to the death of your parents. I made sure to put that your father was my best friend while in school and made me a promise to look after you should anything happen to them. That way people wouldn't ask too many question's about why your living with us and how you came to be with us. Now Edward and Jasper will be going with you by plane and the rest of us will meet you at the house in Forks. I have already called the school and told them that since I am returning to the hospital; Edward, Alice, Jasper and you will be starting on Monday. Don't worry about your transcripts, I told them that the boarding school you were attending had just recently burned down after your arrival here in the states." Carlisle said as soon as she walked in.

She just nodded her head and sighed, little did she know that back in Forks her whole world was about to change.

Bella had just heard from Jessica who had heard from one of the nurses at the hospital, the Cullen's were returning and they had a guest coming with them. From what Bella had heard she was almost as gorgeous as Rosalie, smart as Edward and quiet like Jasper but without the paleness. Which meant she wasn't a vampire but why would any sane human want to live among Vampires was beyond her, sighing she quietly finished her lunch as she wondered if she would have a chance at getting Edward back or not. It wasn't until the next day that she realized that her chances just got slimmer, she was on her way to work when she say Edward talking to a exotic beauty. She had long Honey blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, if one didn't know better you could swear she was related to Jasper.

What Bella saw made her want to cry, Edward was standing there talking to this blonde when he suddenly placed a strand of hair gently behind her ear. The blonde started to blush and she said something that made Edward laugh, then the light turned green and she continued on to work with tears in her eyes. As she pulled into the parking lot, she wondered if the pack knew that the Cullen's were back and that they had a human staying with them. Brushing it aside she went into clock into work when Mike's mom came rushing over "Oh Bella, did you happen to hear? Edwards back and he isn't alone, in fact you just missed them. They came into to by some camping equipment, saying something about showing their British friend how camping is really done." she said pretty much out of breath.

Bella just looked at her as she tried not to cry, how dare he find someone knew. Is she really the reason he left, was he playing at caring about her when he really had this other girl in his life? That was all she was thinking about that day as she tried to focus on work, finally the end of her shift came and she decided to go and confront Edward about his new house guest. So she took off in her truck heading in the direction of the Cullen Home, when she arrived she saw that Edward was already waiting for her.

"Hello Bella, I had hoped to be able to start school again on Monday without running into you before hand. Alice called and told me that you were coming, so what is it that you need to talk about?" he asked. For once Bella wished he didn't have a sister that could see the future, that way she could catch him in the act and then it would be easier to confront him. "I had heard at work today that you have a house guest staying with you, I was wondering if she was another one like you. Plus I was wondering if she is the real reason you left me earlier this year." she said.

Edward just laughed and said "No our 'guest' is something that is quite different, she is not a vampire but yet she will live longer than a normal human. And no I had met her after I left you, when Jasper almost attacked you I realized that your life would be in constant danger around me and my family. And before you ask our 'guest' knows all about us and can handle herself quite well against us, that's including both Jasper and Emmett. The only one she is not quite immune to is Alice and trust me Alice is starting to make her wish she never met the family. Trust me when I say this, you are better off without me as your boyfriend and that way you won't be tempted to join us. It is a life I would not have any join us in, if I had it my way I wouldn't have chosen this for myself."

Even though Edward had asked Hermione to stay inside she waited just out of sight at the front door, she wanted to get a glimpse of Bella. She wanted to know what type of muggle could bring a vampire like Edward to his knees and from what she could see, this Bella had a jealous streak longer than Lavender did when she caught me in the hospital wing with Ron at school. That's when she came up with an idea, lowering her mental blocks she shot Edward a message saying to go along with whatever she said and that she was coming out to meet this Bella girl.

Edward just stood there smiling as he looked at Bella, then Hermione walked over to where they were standing. "Oh there you are Edward, I was hoping to talk to you about the bedroom arrangements. I know that you guys don't really sleep but I do, so do you mind if I take that room with the piano in it? It is big enough for all my books and still have room to fit a queen sized bed in there, Jasper said it was your's and that I had better talk to you before I go and up root again." she said trying to ignore Bella.

Edward just laughed "Well it's not like you had a choice in the matter, if my annoying little sister had more time she could have fixed up another room for you. But then it's just as much my fault as it is hers and thank you for asking this time, so yes take my room. I can put the piano downstairs that way it bother you when your trying to sleep, Hermione this is Bella. Bella this is Hermione, her parents were recently killed along with some close friends of hers. She is staying with us as a favor to her late father, it seems he and Carlisle met while in 'school' in London. In fact she is starting school with us on Monday, I am afraid it's going to take a while for her to catch up though. Her school burned down and since it was a very expensive private school to start with, it's going to be a while before it can be rebuilt." he said.

"Oh you must be the ex-girlfriend everyone has been talking about, did Edward tell you my little secret?" she asked looking at Edward. "No I just told her that your not like us, but something unique all your own. That is your secret to tell and trust me when I say this, I don't believe anyone outside of the family should know about it. It's for your safety and that of my family that you shouldn't tell anyone, besides there are some things in this world that are far more dangerous then my family. Wouldn't you agree Bella, I have heard that your spending a lot of time with the pack." Edward said.

Bella just went white and before she could say anything, Hermione heard growling coming from the forest near the house. Great Hermione thought, just what I need now is some bloody wolves attacking us. Even though Hermione had her wand on her, she still was in the presence of a muggle and so Edward pull her behind him and waited for the wolves to ascend upon them. Hermione was shocked to see a young man no more than twenty exiting the forest, he looked as though he had just ran all the way there from where ever it was he came from.

"Leech why have you returned, I thought when you left you had promised not to return? Have you returned to bring more pain to Bella?" he said with hate in his voice.

Edward just kept me behind him as he started the big guy down, "Sam, I came back so that our family friend may have a chance at a normal life, she has just lost so many that is close to her including her own parents. Carlisle took her in, not quite like he took the rest of my family in but he made a promise to look after her and she wanted a chance to go to a public school. She did feel comfortable in Los Angeles, so when Carlisle was offered his job back he figured Forks would be better for her to heal. We have broken to treaty, all we ask is to be left alone. I have no interest in being with Bella and only wish to help our friend in her healing. What I told Bella about me being bad for her was the truth, I don't wish this upon anyone." Edward said as he was trying to keep the one called Sam from seeing her.

Just then another boy came walking out of the forest from behind Bella, "Come on Bella it's time to leave the leech alone, Charlie is waiting at your home with my dad watching the game. He doesn't know that Edward is back and I don't think he wants to find out with you being here, it's clear that Edward has moved on and now it's time for you too." He said as he came closer to Bella.

Edward just glared at the one who was standing really close to Bella almost as if he wanted to take his head off, but instead he walked Hermione back inside the house. Once safely inside Hermione asked Edward what that was all about, "Okay what in the hell is going on here Edward? Why did I hear the sound of giant wolves just before that guy came out of the forest? And who was that standing next to Bella as if he was her boyfriend?" she said.

"Okay I know you know about Vampires and werewolves but Sam and his pack aren't your typical werewolves. They don't need the full moon to change, they are born with the gene to shapeshift. Sometimes the gene skips a few generations and sometimes it comes out in more than just one person. They come from along line of shapeshifters and there are mostly boys in the pack, I believe it wasn't until after we left that Jake phased. Jake was the one standing the closest to Bella, you see he is her oldest friend her in Forks and he had been trying to get her to notice him since she first moved back to live with her dad. I had hoped to get through this weekend without Bella finding out that we had come back, I sure as hell didn't want her to meet you before then either." he said as he paced back and forth on the carpet in front of her.

"So she thinks that you left her because of me and we both know that's not true, I wonder how many people will be thinking the same thing come Monday. You have to admit it's pretty crappy timing for you to return with another girl, after breaking up with Bella not that long ago. You know what's funny I have never been considered the 'other' woman before, I was always the second choice. Except for the Yule Ball, I was the first choice of my best friends hero but then he called me a traitor and said that I was fraternizing with the enemy. This is going to sound crazy but I don't care what anyone says, if they think I am the other woman then so be it. Now if you don't mind I am going to go decorate my room before Alice gets here and does it herself." Hermione said as she left Edward standing there looking like he just got hit in the head by Emmett.

The rest of the weekend went off without any other problems, unless you count being stared at by half the guys in town. They couldn't seem to stop staring every time she came into town to get some supplies that she was going to need and once they heard that she was living with the Cullen's it made them stare worse. It was as if they were trying to see if the rumors about Edward having a new girlfriend so soon after leaving Bella the way he did.

By Monday morning everyone that was friends with Bella had already decided to snub the new girl, but what they failed to realize was the new girl wasn't going to really care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Hermione didn't need to be a seer to know that Monday was going to be an adventure, she knew that everyone in town was thinking she was Bella's replacement but she knew she wasn't. As soon as she woke up Alice already had her first day at school outfit ready, in fact as soon as Hermione had opened her eyes Alice had her in the shower. For once Hermione was grateful she never had a sister growing, because if she had and she was anything like Alice she would have strangled her.

But that didn't mean Hermione didn't adore Alice, she had come to adore the entire family including the ever brooding Edward; she knew that no matter what he might say he wasn't completely over Bella and was dreading returning to school. Everytime Hermione would try to get Edward out of the brooding, Alice would get this far away look on her face and start smiling; of course she would try to ask Edward but for some reason he would just brush her off or remove himself from her presence. When that happened Hermione would seclude herself in her room and write letters to Harry and Ron she would never be able to send, then of course that would get her crying. When she would fall asleep crying, which would bring the nightmares; then the nightmares would send every male in the Cullen household into her room.

Jasper would be trying to get her to calm down, Emmett would want to fight with whatever caused her said nightmares, Carlisle would check her over to make sure she wasn't hurt and Edward would just hold her until she woke up. He would softly whisper to her telling her that is wasn't her fault that she still living and her friends wouldn't want her dwelling over their deaths.

Finally once Hermione was done in the shower, Alice sat her down to start working on her hair and makeup; while Rose would tell her stories of her life before she became a vampire. Rose told her more than she ever told Bella or any of the other Cullen's, she also told her about the day she met Emmett. How he was laying there almost dead and how he reminded her of a little boy she once knew, she told Hermione how she fell in love with him at first sight and that she wanted him for herself. By the time they were finished Edward was ready to face the student body at Forks High School, suddenly as he turned to yell at the girls Hermione came walking down the stairs.

He stopped in mid sentence, it was Esme who spoke up "My dear Hermione don't you look wonderful, Alice and Rose did a great job on getting you ready for your first day."

Then Alice just grabbed her things and walked out to Edwards car with Hermione in tow, leaving Edward standing there completely shell shocked. "Now imagine the looks your going to get at school today, I mean if you can make Edward tongue tied just imagine what the other guys are going to look like. Before I forget I put a cell phone in your bag in case you need to reach one of us and we aren't in class with you, I also made sure that you wouldn't have gym class but you do have to take Biology and Chemistry. Don't worry about Bella, she will try and call you out about your's and Edward's relationship but as long as you stick to your guns everything will be fine. If I don't see you before lunch, I will make sure to catch you then." she said as we climbed into the Volvo.

Finally Edward came walking out with Jasper right behind him, then the four of them drove off to school. Everyone was waiting outside in the parking lot by the time they arrived, they were hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl everyone was talking about. Once they got into the parking lot, Hermione was starting to get second thoughts about attending school with a bunch of muggles. 'Too late to back out now.' she said under her breath. Alice and Jasper climbed out of the back seat, while Edward walked around the car to help her out since she hadn't ridden in a car in years.

Taking a deep breath, she took Edward's hand and stepped outside the car just as a gust of wind blew her hair away from her neck, exposing her scar. Luckily she was able to get the one on her arm covered up with a bit of plastic surgery, she knew that anyone looking for her would look for a scar on her arm. At first nobody noticed it but as the day wore on, people kept asking why she kept her hair covering her neck; finally after the hundredth person asked her, she said "If you must know, the people who killed my parents held a knife to my throat and made me watch. How would you feel if you saw your parents die in front of you and had a scar on your neck to remind you everyday that it should have been you who died instead."

By the time lunch rolled around it got around the school that Hermione had PTSD and that was why she always around the Cullen's. All Hermione wanted to do was to run and never return to the school, she was tired of people staring at her either because she was hanging around with the Cullen's or because she was a new shiny toy. God how she hated being the center of attention but it was unavoidable when she was living with the Cullen's. When she walked into the lunch room, everyone stopped to stare at her like they did when she first arrived at school that morning; how she hated it, all she wanted to do was go off and hide somewhere. Just as she was about to turn around and leave, she bumped into Edward, "Are you okay? Jasper mentioned that you were having strange emotions during math class last hour, it was almost as if you wanted to risk be being found just to hex someone." he whispered in her ear.

Of course to those around them, everyone though Edward was whispering sweet nothings in her ear because she was actually smiling at thought of hexing someone. "No I just want one normal day, where people don't stare at me. Back at my old school they stared because I always had my nose stuck in a book, now they are staring at me because they think I am the reason you broke up with Bella. I am surprised I haven't received any death threats as of yet, she sure has a lot of people on her side." she whispered back.

Not caring what anyone said, Edward took Hermione gently by the arm and took her to where Jasper and Alice were waiting for them. Even though the others had food to keep up appearances, Hermione couldn't bring herself to eat anything in front of her. Silently she was grateful the day was almost over and she could return to the quiet house of the Cullen's, just as she was about to get up and leave when Bella came over to the table.

"Edward I think it would be best if you showed some remorse about our break up, it feels like you don't even care that you broke my heart. And this so called non-existent relationship with Hermione is so see through, anyone can see that you two are dating and have been for quite sometime. Did you have a good joke at my expense when you left, did you even care that I almost completely shut myself down?" she said loud enough for the whole lunchroom to hear.

Before Edward could say anything Hermione spoke up, "Bella, if you were as bad as you say you were what brought you out of your funk? Oh wait I know it was that boy who lives on the Reservation, Jacob Black I think his name is? I saw the way he looked at you Saturday when you showed up at the house uninvited, he looked at you like you hung the moon and the stars. Now let's get one thing straight, I am not in a relationship with Edward don't me wrong I wouldn't mind one but later down the road. I just lost my family, two of my closest friends and my home in a matter of weeks; if it wasn't for the kindness of the Cullen's I would most likely be locked up in a hospital scared of my own shadow. Do you know that when I moved in with the Cullen's Edward wasn't even there, he was off sulking over the break up. Did you know that when he came back he was a emotional mess, that's why you see us as close as we are. We both are dealing with things in our lives and figured we might as well work together to pull ourselves back together.

"Oh yeah, one of those two friends could have been a love interest for me but he risked his life to save mine when the people who killed my parents tried to kill me. Come talk to me when you have nightmares of seeing the ones you love killed before you, then maybe just maybe you will get over this petty jealousy that you have for me. I had hope to become friends with you but I think you a self centered little bitch who can't get it through her head that Edward doesn't want you anymore. We both know the real reason he broke up with you, does your little pet know the truth or are you just stringing him along to try to make Edward jealous?" Hermione said as everything that had building up in her chest came out like a flood gate opening up.

When she was finished she gathered up her books and headed towards her next class, thankfully was English and according to Alice was with Edward. Apart of her had hoped Edward wasn't mad at her for the outburst in the lunch room, but she had to get it out before she exploded or worse burned the house down with all of them in it. She really was beginning to like Edward and had hoped that maybe after some time they could started dating, that was if he was still talking to her after that comment. Since she was the first to arrive in class she chose a seat in the back that way if Bella was in her class, her back wouldn't be exposed. She wouldn't give Bella the chance to stab her in the back just to try to get her hooks back in to Edward.

Finally Edward appeared just at the tardy bell rang so Hermione didn't get a chance to talk to him about what she said at lunch. So she did the only thing she could do to talk to him without getting trouble, she opened up her mind to him and projected how sorry she was about everything. He quietly slipped her a piece of paper ~Don't worry about it, I figured one of us would blow up soon. I am rather glad you did because I might have let something slip that shouldn't be told. Besides you should have seen the look on her face after you left, I swear if looks could kill you would be dead. But then of course I would just change you, where would I be without my new best friend if you were dead.~

Hermione just laughed as she wrote a reply ~That's easy, you would be dealing with that annoying little pixie you call a sister and Emmett. By the way, you would really change me? What about this treaty you were talking about on Saturday? I don't want to get you guys in any trouble~

Edward just sent her a message in her head saying the would be discussed at home, when they could talk more openly, As the class went by, Hermione could see that Bella was shooting her glances that was not of a good kind but Hermione didn't care and was glad she stood her ground. Finally she had one more class and that was biology and that was with Edward as well, luckily since Edward was just returning he was paired with Hermione and not Bella. That made Bella even more upset, first Hermione 'stole' Edward as a boyfriend now she was stealing him as a lab partner. Hermione knew the real reason she was mad, Bella wanted a chance to talk to Edward without Hermione around and figured she could do it during biology class.

When the last bell rang to signal the day was over, Hermione walked with Edward to meet up with Alice and Jasper. By the time they reached home, it was plain and simple Bella was going to do everything within her power to win Edward back if it killed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As the weeks went by Hermione was finally catching up in her classes and everyone was talking about how she blew up and yelled at Bella over the fact she wasn't dating Edward. But at the same time Edward was starting to realize that Bella really wasn't supposed to be his one true mate and that Hermione was it. So whenever Hermione was sleeping and not having a nightmare, Edward would talk about her to Alice. Trying to see if what he was feeling was correct or not but Alice being Alice was keep both her mind and her mouth shut about what she had foreseen, she didn't want to effect Hermione's decision.

Bella was trying to figure out what the best way to get Hermione away from Edward without him figuring out it was her who did it, but she also knew that Alice would be on the lookout for any harm that might come to Hermione from anyone. Hermione had been in town for about a month when she and Edward had gone for a walk, he had taken her to the spot he had once taken Bella. They had gone so she could get away from all the couples at the house, she was starting to miss Ron and was confused about her feelings for Edward. It was almost as if she felt like she was cheating his memory even though they never had the chance to date before he sacrificed his life to save hers.

What they didn't realize was that Bella had been visiting that spot as well, she was still hoping that Edward would see that she was meant for him and leave Hermione. Bella hadn't been there long when she heard Hermione's voice "Are you sure it's okay to come here? I mean this was your's and Bella's spot, she already thinks I stole you from her. I don't want her thinking I took the one place she can remember you at."

"Don't worry, this was my favorite place to come to before I met Bella. I first found this place when my family first came to Forks, I had been trying to get as far away from the love fest that was happening at home. Much like it is now, they had their mates and would spend a lot of time together if you get my drift. Don't get me wrong I glad to have them in my life but at the same time I just wish I had my own mate, that way I didn't feel so alone all the time. Besides it looked like you needed to get out the house before Jasper had to calm you down again, is there a reason why you have been so upset lately?" he asked.

Bella quickly found a place to hide as they came into view, "To be honest I am confused about a lot of things, I never had the chance to love Ron and somehow I feel like I am about to betray his memory by actually falling in love with someone. My best friend Harry died because the love of his life was killed right before his eyes and there was nothing anyone of us could due to stop it. When she died, he stopped fighting who he was fighting and let him kill him, that's when I took Ron and ran to my parents home in Australia. Even though they didn't recognize me, I still went to them; that is when they found me. They used my parents in front of me to try and get me to join their cause, when I told them no they killed them. It was Ron who stepped in when they tried to kill me, he died saving me and I never got the chance to love him like he loved me." Hermione said through her tears.

Edward pulled him close to him and said "He would understand, he knew that you cared for him. He gave his life for you so that you could find that one person who you could really love, so I don't think it's betraying his memory if you fall in love with someone else. To be honest I thought it was Bella I was supposed to be with and have her become my mate but after I left and really thought about it I knew that it wasn't meant to be. Carlisle knew that Esme was the one for him from early on, Rose found Emmett and knew he was supposed to be hers forever. From what I understand Alice had seen Jasper coming and knew right away that he was her mate, they can't stand being apart for very long without feeling like their bodies are being ripped apart. I never felt that with Bella, not once even when we kissed did I feel the pull towards her; I guess I was just trying to hard.

"I went to the Volturi with every intention of having them kill me but there was something in the back of my head telling me to return to my family. I know that if the Volturi had killed me I wouldn't have met you, you have brought a new found joy in my life. A joy I haven't felt since before I was turned, the last time I had joy was when this girl I asked to court agreed to let me court her. Then she died from the Spanish Influenza shortly before my parents did, it was my mother who told Carlisle to do everything in his power to save me. You remind me a lot of her, in fact if didn't know better I would swear you were her sister but her entire family died not long after she did."

Hermione looked at him almost daring him to kiss her, she wanted to tell him that he was the one she was falling in love with. Hell she wanted to know if she could be his one true mate; almost as if he read her mind which she knew was impossible unless she let him, he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't anything like the kisses she had before, Krum's was sloppy and gross. Cormic's was all teeth and over way to fast, Ron's first and last kiss was cold and rushed but this sent shiver's all over her body. If he hadn't had a hold of her, she would have given into the weakness in her knees. As the kiss deepened he wrapped her hair in his hands and pulled her in closer to him, that's when Bella came bursting through the trees.

She grabbed Hermione and slapped her in the face, "I knew that was something going on between you two, I knew that you guys were dating. Why did you lie to me, I know that she is the reason why you left and know I can prove it. That kiss is not a kiss of 'just' friends, its a lovers embrace kiss; your both getting a kick out of hurting me aren't you." she said.

Hermione just stood there holding her face as she tried her hardest not to attack Bella with her magic. Hermione knew that if she used her magic, Voldemort and his followers would be able to track her down and then kill her. Instead she blew up again "That is it Bella, I am tired of being accused of being the other woman. I am going to tell you this once and once only, I never met Edward until his father Carlisle took me in after my parent's died. I had never even heard of the Cullen's before then ethier, my father was a private man and barely spoke of his past. Hell he never even spoke of his family, I had to found out about my grandparents and ancestors myself. It turn's out one of my father's ancestors was a Witch Hunter in Salem, before returning to London. I never even met my mother's family ethier, do you know why? My parents weren't even supposed to have me, let alone be married to each other. But here I am and they are dead, my parent's won't even get to see me get married someday; not like they would have cared anyways. I am surprised I was shipped off to boarding school and not to the Cullen's sooner, my parent's didn't spend much time with me and blamed me for everything that was wrong in their life.

"So instead of finally being happy, I am scared that I will make the same mistakes they did with the exception of children. I was in an accident when I was younger and it prevents me from having children, so if I happen to get turned into what Edward is I won't have any regrets about not having children. I would embrace it with everything I am and enjoy my new life, now why don't you get over yourself and go bother someone who actually cares about you. You have too much to live for, so don't think about wanting to become what Edward is. If he really had wanted you in the first place he wouldn't have left you to begin with, now just because I am here doesn't mean he left you for me. But I will tell you something, you have a chance at happiness with someone who can give you children and even though I don't like you right now doesn't mean I don't think you would make a great mom someday once you grow up." she said.

Bella just stood there stunned, she couldn't tell if Hermione was telling the truth or not but she knew that the kiss that Hermione and Edward shared was something she never felt with him. She had alot to think about and so she left them standing in the middle of the field as she went to return home before Charlie started getting worried about her. After Bella left Edward turned to Hermione with question's in his eyes, "Was everything you just told her true?" he asked finally.

Hermione just looked at him and sighed "Yes, it got worse when they found out I was a witch. They would continue the family trips just to keep appearances but they were just forced on all of us. Finally when I was invited to spend the summer with Ron and his family my parents jumped at the chance to get rid of me, I always worshipped the love of Ron's family. I think that's why I always hoped that I could become a member of the family by marrying Ron. But since meeting your family I have come to realize that I don't have to be in a relationship to be a member of the family. To be honest though everything and I mean everything I said to Bella I meant, I would embrace my life as a vampire with everything I am because it would mean a chance of finding the one I am supposed to be with forever." she said.

He just pulled her in and said "What if that guy was standing right in front of you and said that you didn't have to become what he is?" Looking in his eyes she said "I would say that I would want to be with him forever and if that meant being what he was then I would gladly take it; I would also tell him that he was never going have to be alone again." After she said that he leaned in and kissed her again, just like before she felt shivers running up and down her entire body. That's when she knew that she was falling in love with the vampire Edward Cullen and hoped that he was feeling the same way.

Alice was waiting for them when they returned home and instead of being greeted with a cheerful little pixie, they were greeted with a very upset Alice. It seemed that she had a vision of Volturi finding out about Hermione and they were coming to claim her for themselves, Aro never had an actual Witch in his guard before and saw this as an opportunity to gain one. Carlisle knew that once Aro had found someone he wanted, it was a matter of time before he found a way to claim it. All they could do was hope that Aro would change his mind once he learned that Hermione wasn't going to become a member of his guard.

For the rest of the night Carlisle told Hermione about Aro and his thirst for new blood so to speak, he told her of his time with them in Italy and how after a while he just left to start his own coven. He told her that living with Aro made him realize that he was a better vampire for feeding off of animals and not humans like most of their counterparts did, that when he came to America to start a new life away from all the politics that was there. By the time Hermione fell asleep, she had learned more about Vampires then she had ever had in Defense Against the Dark Arts class her third year with Professor Lupin. Edward knew that they had to come up with a plan to protect Hermione and to make sure she didn't use her magic, that was the last thing she needed. Her using her magic and the people who are hunting her to come and find her at the same time as Aro and his guard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Over the few weeks Hermione's feelings for Edward were starting to confuse her, she never felt this way about any of the guys she dated. She had come to care about Edward's family as if they were own family, Esme was like the mother she always wanted growing up.

She had two wonderful brothers, which made her ache for Harry even more; even Rose and Alice made her ache for Ginny and Luna. Carlisle was more of a father then her own ever was, he was a wonderful doctor and one could tell that he loved his adopted family with everything in him.

Even though she knew that Aro was coming to try to collect her, she didn't feel the least bit scared. In fact, she was looking forward to meeting him in person so she could tell him what was wrong in his way of collecting members of his guard.

She also wanted to meet Jane and Alec, see if they had any other special gifts ones that would have gotten them to attend Hogwarts or any of the other magic schools.

She knew that Jane could cause immense pain by just looking at you and Alec could completely cut off all senses. She wanted to see if she could withstand their gifts, then maybe make a deal with Aro.

Carlisle told her that once Aro wants something, he will do everything in his power to gain it, Carlisle told her that Aro wanted Alice and Edward but they refused to join his guard and to be on her toes around him and Caius, for they were not to be trusted. Marcus was another story, ever since his wife Didyme death he had become more withdrawn.

Hermione wasn't scared that of Aro collecting her like a trophy, but what she was scared of was that they would try to take her from her new found family. But first she needed to deal with the threat that was local, the last thing she needed was Bella getting riled up while Aro was in town. She didn't know what she was going to do about Bella just yet, all she knew was that things were going to get a bit hairy.

Bella was still trying to say that she was the reason was Edward left her in the first place but people were starting to realize that she was becoming a drama queen, they couldn't understand why she didn't just leave it well enough alone.

Jacob was getting upset because all Bella talked about was those Leech's and the one who lived them, what he couldn't understand why anyone with blood running through their veins would want to live them in the first place.

The pack was getting restless about the fact they had a person with actual blood in their veins living with the Cullen's and they hoped that one would break the treaty, so they could destroy them all. But so far they had done nothing to call for such drastic measures and it made them mad.

Edward was getting restless with the thought of Aro and the rest of the Volturi coming to try and collect Hermione, he knew that if she didn't go with Aro he might put a time limit on her becoming a true member of the Olympic Coven.

Apart of Edward wanted Hermione to be his one true mate but he also knew that even if she was, he couldn't change her due to the treaty. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, he knew that if they crossed that line the whole family would be destroyed.

Hermione was just trying to get on with her life and hope that the ones who were hunting her didn't find her, she didn't want Edward or his family trying to fight a bunch of wizards who could kill with the fire spell.

Just as Hermione was getting used to going to a muggle school again, Aro and the guard appeared the week of prom. It caught everyone off guard including Alice who had been 'looking' out for his movement, they came when Hermione, Alice and Rose where out dress shopping in Port Angeles with Esme.

Hermione was in the middle of trying on the fourteenth dress that Alice was throwing at her when Edward called saying that she was needed at home right away. So Hermione quickly changed and the five of them took off at the fastest speed that they legally go, getting back in record time.

As they pulled up to the house, they saw that the entire guard was there along with Aro, Marcus and Caius. Hermione was scared she had never seen this many vampires in her entire life, the most she had been around being the Cullen Family whom she currently lived with. She didn't know what to except with the entire Italian Coven being there when she thought it was Aro coming by himself, but then she remembered that Aro never does anything half assed.

"Ahh there she is the child in question, please come forward. I will not harm you, I just wish to study you a bit. I have heard great things about you, young child, Sanguini has told me much about you and your dearly departed friends. He told me that you are the brightest Witch of your age and that you now hiding out from the ones who want you and your kind dead.

"He told me that you are what they call a muggle-born, which means your birth family were non-magical am I correct?" Aro asked softly.

"Yes that is correct, my parents before they were killed were muggle dentists; which meant they worked on people's teeth for a living. I didn't know I was witch until I was eleven years old, my Transfiguration Teacher Miss. McGonagall came to my house to explain everything. After she told me and I got my school supplies I learned everything I could about the school, for the first month I was called a know-it-all Bookworm. As the years went on I was called many things including Mud-blood by the very people who want me and my kind either dead or in-salved." Hermione said nervously.

"Please child tell me what do you want? It is plain to see that are frightened, we can offer you Sanctuary with us in Volterra or you may stay with the family that fears for your safety. I can see that there is a connection between you and Young Mister Cullen, he cares greatly for you and your safety." Marcus said as he looked from Edward to Hermione and back.

Hermione smiled at hearing that Edward cared greatly for her because she cared greatly for him, "I have been told that you can see if two people belong together, please tell me what else do you see between Edward and myself?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Ah young child, it is as plain as the look on your face, I do not need to tell you what you both already know. It was apparent from the moment you first met that you were mates, it is apparent in the way you mimic each-others movement. Have you noticed that you both need to be near each other and the link is more noticeable when your together?" Marcus asked.

Hermione never realized that before, she had been so caught up in the whole Bella thing and trying to get used to being a muggle school again that she never noticed. She knew that Edward was always driving her to school, walking her to and from class and making sure she ate during lunch; she just thought it was because he was keeping the vultures called Mike and Eric away.

Now she understood what he meant when he said "What if that guy was standing right in front of you and said that you didn't have to become what he is?" He was trying to tell her that she was his one true mate and he didn't want her to become a soulless monster like he thought he was.

But she didn't care, she really didn't have anyone or anything to really live for. Ninety percent of friends and family were either enslaved or dead all because of Tom Riddle and his quest for supreme equality. He had become the Wizarding version of Adolf Hitler with his weeding out the weak ones in the magical world, only instead of him killing himself and his mistress like Hitler he took over and killed more people than he ever did.

Hermione looked at Edward, "I know you think of yourself as a soulless monster but I don't see it that way, I see it as a way to live forever. I see it has an experience of a lifetime, I want that experience because I don't want to die at the hands of a crazed mad man. I want to go and finish what my best friend who was the closest I ever had as a brother started, I want to kill that mad man Riddle.

I want to take his power away from him, I know that he is weaker than he was before all because everything that held his soul was destroyed including Harry. We have the upper hand in this fight and I know I have no right to ask this of you Carlisle or your family but I would like your help. If we can get the people who are enslaved free, we will have the biggest army anyone has seen since the Civil War, plus we have the Youngest Major in the Confederate Army on our side. I want to be with you Edward for a long time and if that means being like you then I will gladly take it." Hermione said as she took Edwards hand into hers.

She knew that with the Cullen's and whoever else she could get to help the good guys were going to finally win the battle and defeat Tom Riddle. She would do this for Harry and once she was done, she will use what money she has left to start a home for children of war Victims. It will be a safe place for muggle-borns, half-bloods and even pure-blood children who have lost their only family due to this horrific and senseless war.

She looked at Aro, Caius and Marcus "Please understand that I belong with Edward and his family, I know that you 'collect' people and sometimes against their will. But I will not be a member of your collection Aro, nor shall Edward or Alice, we just want to 'live' in piece. Someday soon I will be what Edward is but not right now, I want to finish what Harry has started. Something he and his entire family died for, Harry was the last piece to enormous puzzle and now that puzzle is complete. Tom Riddle will die by my hand and if I go down fighting, then and only then I will allow Edward to turn me before I am ready.

"I know that he will have it in him to stop and I hope that he will honor my wishes and wait until I am read before we consummate that part of our relationship." Hermione said.

Aro just laughed "My dear child I always get what I want in the end, you would be best to remember that. I have been around centuries and have only found the best who would have a place of honor in my guard and a Witch with your talent would be a fine edition to my collection." He said through the laughter.

Upon saying that Aro, his brothers and the guard left as quickly as they came but there was a warning behind what he had said, the warning was that he will get Hermione someday and it won't be without some blood-shed in the process.

Hermione turned to her new found family "I know I don't have the right to ask this but will you stand with me against the man who has made my existence a nightmare? Will you help me defeat him and his followers and make the Magical Community safe once again?" she asked.


End file.
